Why I Love Captain Kirk, Jim Kirk and my Dad (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: It's another holiday on the USS Enterprise and Kate Kirk is again without a gift. She spends all day finding the right Father's Day gift which she gives Jim at dinner. This one-shot story of the Kirk Family Chronicles occurs between The Day His Life Changed Forever and The Deneva Conflict. If you don't get the references check out my other stories listed in my profile.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this thinking about my own Dad. As a kid, you think your Dad is a Superhero and indestructible. As a teenager, they are the bane of your existence. As an adult, you realize how hard they have worked their entire lives to make you the person you are never asking for a thank you or a penny back from all their years of taking care of you.**

 **My Dad and his father loved Star Trek. At an early age, we began watching the exploits of the intrepid crew of the USS Enterprise together. One day I hope to share it with my children. Star Trek shows us a world of hope and possibilities. This is a tribute to all the fathers out there for Father's Day because every dad has a bit of Jim Kirk in them inspiring hope and possibilities in their children.**

 **##########################**

 **.**

 **USS ENTERPRISE**

It's Father's Day. One of the hardest things Kate Kirk has had to adapt to here in the Milky Way is the string of holidays for everything. They are the partyingest and gift givenist group of people she has even seen. The Milky Way has Mother's Day, Father's Day, Easter, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, and the list continues. They haven't even finished Father's Day and the kids are talking about how great the 4th of July is going to be.

Kate attended many parties, events, and celebrations in Sky River but as Kate Solo she only celebrated Life Day, birthdays, and the occasional holiday from Corellia or Alderaan. As Kate Kirk, she has a holiday or celebration a month to deal with. Mother's Day was easy. With, Lauren fighting the Vong in Sky River, she and Kirk sent a message telling Lauren how much they loved and missed her.

Now it was Father's Day. Everyone assured Kate that gifts were not necessary. That Father's Day was about telling your dad how much you love him and not fancy gifts. Breakfast told her different. Sulu, Bones, Scotty, and Jack laughed about the gifts they got. Only John and Ronin gave actual presents which everyone knew Samantha had purchased. Joanna was spending the day helping Bones straighten Sick Bay. Erika played a piece on the piano she wrote for Sulu. Cameron built a robot to follow Scotty carrying the various tools he constantly was losing. So far, Kirk had only received a kiss, hug, and wishes for a Happy Father's Day but Kate was going to change that by dinner.

 **1800 hours MESS HALL**

Kate pokes at her dinner nervously holding an envelope in her lap with her other hand. After breakfast, she had spent the day making her gift to Kirk. She had intended to give it to him all day, but the time was never right. Now with dinner winding down it is now or never. Kate stands up drawing the attention of the table. "Please tell me Fourth of July does not require gifts," Kate's comment draws snickers from around the table. "And don't tell me being your daughter is gift enough," Kate points a finger at Kirk. "Back home we do not have this many holidays but aside from Valentine's Day and Easter some of yours are pretty cool. Because my mom was gone for Mother's Day, my Dad and I just sent her a video message. I decided to do the same for Father's Day but with a twist," Kate says taking the paper out of the envelope. "My Dad loves books. He says he loves the feel of the paper so I went old school and wrote down what I wanted to say." Kate clears her throat and begins.

 **Why I Love Captain Kirk, Jim Kirk and my Dad by Katherine Kirk**

 **Why I love Captain Kirk**

"Captain Kirk is a highly respected officer of Star Fleet. The list to be assigned to his crew is long. He only accepts the transfers of Star Fleet personnel that exemplifies the high moral character and bright eyed-idealism that personifies his view of Star Fleet. At this time, Captain Kirk and the crew under his leadership have saved Earth and the Federation from not only Nero but also Khan. Several crewmembers were lost in these endeavors. In the top drawer of his desk is a notebook. It is like any notebook except for its contents. If you open it, you find a quote by Daniel Webster that reads: Although no sculptured marble should rise to their memory, nor engraved stone bear record of their deeds, yet will their remembrance be as lasting as the land they honored. In his precise penmanship, he has listed the names of each crewmember that has died while under his command. They are a solemn reminder of the price of being called Captain. It is a lonely job with no one to order him in the height of a conflict. No one to tell the Captain which move to make exempting him from blame if the decision is poor; and yet he excels at command knowing what needs to be done and that his crew will follow where he leads. His crew follows him with the knowledge that whatever the outcome, Captain James T. Kirk will celebrate the pain or the triumph of the mission at their side. Captain Kirk does not covet the glory or heroism heaped upon him alone. Captain Kirk shares it with his crew from his Executive Officer Lt. Commander Spock to the lowest 1st class crewman. Captain Kirk is the first to step onto the platform during away missions but the last to take shore leave. Captain Kirk demands excellence but understands his crew is fallible. He holds no grudges when his flaws are pointed out but strives to fix them making himself a better man. All men are equal in his eyes. This is why I love Captain Kirk and am proud to be a member of his crew."

 **Why I love Jim Kirk**

"Jim Kirk is your best friend. To know him is to love him. He eats with you in the main mess regardless of rank sharing stories of his past exploits. Some of these stories make you doubt whether he is fit for command but nonetheless, Jim Kirk is the popular kid in school with few open seats next to him at mealtime."

"He will drink with you regardless of whether it is legally off the ship or on it. After a hard day, he can be found in Sick Bay sharing a bourbon with Bones, in Engineering slinging scotch shots with Scotty or having chocolate milk playing chess with Spock. He mixes vodka and sake during his weekly poker game with Chekov and Sulu, commiserates with Lt. Uhura over wine in the Crew club, or can be found in his living room having a beer watching a sports game with friends."

"Do I really drink that much," Jim whispers to Bones with a grin not wanting to disrupt Kate's speech.

"Yes you do," McCoy smiles warmly. "We all do to stay sane."

"His favorite drink is beer, but he strives to know what each person in his life needs and gives them that. Knowing what their favorite drink is, is just one example. For the record, I like coffee so anyone that wants to share this tidbit with him please be my guest."

"Jim Kirk is your best friend because he makes you feel like he knows you: your hopes, your dreams, your nightmares. He is there to support you in good times and bad lending a smile, an ear, or the occasional fist if the occasion calls for it. Jim Kirk is your best friend because he makes you do things you would never do on your own. He is that friend who years later you will fondly remember by starting a story with "I had this friend once and that crazy son of a bitch made me." Everyone needs a friend like Jim Kirk who pushes you past your comfort zone helping you achieve things you never thought possible. Love him or hate him, everyone wants to call Jim Kirk their friend. The few that actually have the honor of being his friend are blessed."

 **Why I love my Dad**

"I love my Dad for many reasons. I love my Dad because he loves me. I love him for seeing the things in me I can't. I love him because he believes in me when I have doubts. My Dad has been there when I have laughed and cried. He doesn't judge me for my past mistakes but tells me you can only move forward. He has shown me that although past actions are a part of who you are, they don't have to define you. You can rise above your past and be whoever you want to be. My Dad supports me in all decisions even the really really bad ones. He lets me make mistakes and is there to pick me up when I fall. He is my safety net that will never break or falter. My Dad is my lifeline that allows me to explore but keeps me grounded. My Dad is there for me and will always be."

"I love my Dad despite all his flaws that many of you never see. You see him as confident and self-assured, but the path worn in our quarters from his pacing tells a different story. I feel he makes snap judgments but he does think things through. Many of his decisions and rules, although I feel are rarely in my favor, are meant to make me a better person. I may not like it but I do see the wisdom in his actions after the fact. For the past nine months, he has given me a sense of stability and security even though I have fought him every step of the way. He may only have been a Dad for a little while, but he is a good one. He knows when to let me go and when to let me fly. He knows what I need even before I do."

"When I set foot on his ship nine months ago, I thought I knew the path my life would take. It was not here nor with him but life changes quickly. I was lost and alone in his world, but he was there for me each step of the way. I am not sure if I will stay here forever or go back to Sky River, but I do know that I can never be without him. I have learned a lot from him and will do so for the rest of my life. Maybe I am the luckiest person to ever have known Jim Kirk. You call him a friend, but I call him Dad and I am proud to be his daughter."

Kate folds up the paper and slides it back in the envelope. As she sits down, she hands the envelope to him turning red. As usual, his daughter has done something but not thought about the consequences. "Come here," Kirk motions to her from his seat. Kate walks to her dad. Kirk takes her in his arms holding her tight. "That was amazing kiddo and the best gift you could ever have given me," he kisses her.

"So does that mean the whole coffee thing is up for negotiation," Kate smiles devilishly.

"Not a chance," he winks moving his coffee to the other side of the table.

.

 **##############################**

I want to thank **TheGirlWhoRemembers** for her fabulous character analysis on the drinking habits of the Enterprise. Check out her story ( **Favourites published Aug. 9, 2011** ) for where I referenced my materials for alcohol preferences of the crew.


End file.
